The Verão Archipelago Conflict Pt 2
This is the second Episode of the Verão Archipelago Conflict if you missed the first episode here it is The Verão Archipelago Conflict. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode 2: Samurai Pirates The Corazón del Mar sailed through the waters toward the group of islands known as the Verão Archipelago. On the highest floor of the Pagoda a young man with red armor sits in front of a shrine dedicated to a wolf, his eyes closed and his sword laying across his lap. Red armor pirate: "It's been weeks since we were banished. Is this really the path you have set for us?" He asked this while looking at the shrine, right as the door opened behind him. Standing in the doorway was another man about the same age with green hair and a black robe, a circle-like object attached to his back. Standing in the doorway was another man about the same age with green hair and a black robe with a circle like object attached to his back. Green haired pirate: bows "Sir the crew reports that we are coming upon a group of islands shall we dock and use this chance to resupply our inventory" he asked him. Red armor pirate: up and turns to face the Green haired pirate "Yes Burakku tell the crew to make preparations to dock and resupply it also gives them a chance to relax" he ordered as he walked out of the room. Burakku: "As you wish, sir" he said as he followed his captain out of the room (Scene stops and Burakku is shown in green) Narrators voice: Fist Mate of White Night Pirates ,Burakku "Black Wind" Yoru , Bounty 320,000,000 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '' Burakku descended to the first floor and out onto the deck and approached a pirate in purple and a female with long hair. Purple clad pirate: "Ah Burakku what news from our captain dose he want to dock here for supplies" he asked. Pirate with long hair: "I hope so I need to get some more herbs since I could only salvage a small amount from home" she said Burakku: "Yes, he said to make ready to dock and to also use this time to relax" he said. Purple clad pirate: to the pirate with long hair "Shinku if you like I could help you with the herbs" he offered (Scene stops and Shinku is shown in cyan) Narrators voice: Doctor of White Night Pirates, Shinku "Crimson Moonlight" Kasai , Bounty 222,000,000 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shinku: "Thank you Kagetomo I liked that, " she said with a smile. Kagetomo smiles and gives a little bow (Scene stops and Kagetomo is shown in turquois) Narrators voice: Sniper of White Night Pirates, Kagetomo "Black Coffen" Keikatsu , Bounty 226,000,000 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kagetomo: "Anything for you Shinku" he said. Shinku smiled and left together satchel with Kagetomo. Burakku watched them walk off and turned to face a blue clad pirate. Burakku: "Ah Sōsuke our captain has told us to relax but be on your guard" Sōsuke turns to his crewmates and walks over to them (Scene stops and Sōsuke is shown in purple) Narrators voice: Navigator of White Night Pirates, Sōsuke "Blue Dragon" Amagai, Bounty 138,000,000 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sōsuke: "The Verão Archipelago known as one of the most resort chain of islands famous for it's beaches and great hospitality" Burakku: "Really then this sounds like a good place to relax" he said as they both joined their captain as he was leaving the ship. As they departed from the ship Kagetomo and Shinku joined them along with two other crew members Spike Haired Pirate: "Well, looks like we are all here, " he said as Sōsuke and Burakku joined them. Demonic Pirate: "Hmm the winds of chaos are blowing" Red Armor Pirate: "I really wish you got back on the dramatics I mean really" Demonic Pirate: laughs "As you wish captain" As the party disembarked from their ship a figure was watching them only to quickly leave to report his findings. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next Episode in this exciting arc The Verão Archipelago Conflict Pt 3 Category:Asa12